Welcome Home, BSC!
by scarlettoctober
Summary: The farflung babysitters return to Stoneybrook for their 10th reunion. Chapter 11 Epilogue is up! Please review! That's all, folks! No more of this story! Chapter 10 update is just some grammar stuff.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not Ann M. Martin. I do not own any aspect of the Baby-Sitter's Club. I do not represent Scholastic, Inc. I was just a fan in my middle school years.

Author's Note: If my plots are similar to any other fanfics you have read, it is purely coincidental. I stopped reading after book 100, so that's the canon I'm using.

Warning: This is full of happy endings. Yes, it's cliché and boring, but this _is_ a first attempt. If you want to read good fanfics, read Celica60's work.

**WELCOME HOME, BSC!**

Prologue 

Dear Kristy,

I am so excited you are coming home for our 10-year high school reunion! I know it's been a year since you've been home, but everything still looks the same! Do you like the postcard? Good 'ole SMS! The kids sold them for a fund-raiser. The oven timer just went off, so I have to go take care of my bundt cake! See 'ya soon!

Love,

Mary Anne

_Deere Staycee,_

_I hoppe yu arre breengeeng lots of cloths too the reeyoonyun. I hav maide sume coul jewlrey fore you. We are goong to haev soooo much fun!_

_Luvve,_

_Claudia_

**Sand 'N Sea Travel, Inc.**

Dear Ms. Schafer,

We are pleased to enclose your airline tickets for your upcoming trip. Please remember Sand 'N Sea for all your travel needs.

Ilene Dover,

Travel Agent

_**§Fantasia by Anastasia§**_

_From: Anastasia E. Westbrook, CEO_

_To: Samantha Rosenberg, Jeremy Phillips, Michelle Fitch, Celesta Tate_

_Re: October Planning Meeting_

_This is just a quick reminder that I will be out of town for the weekend of October 3rd, and our monthly meeting has been moved from Friday, October 2 to Tuesday, October 6th. Please bring your ideas for the Valentine displays. The meeting will be in conference room A._

SoccerStarAbbs: Hey, Sis! I got my results back.

ViolinGoddess: And? Am I going to be surprised?

SoccerStarAbbs: No, of course not! I am allergic to all citrus fruits. Oranges, lemons, limes…you get the picture.

ViolinGoddess: Okay, I'll make sure to have some apple or cranberry juice on hand for breakfast. Are those okay?

SoccerStarAbbs: Yeah…I'm not allergic to them – yet.

_Dear Mrs. Kishi,_

_Thanks so much for asking me to read my latest book at story hour over Welcome Home Weekend. I am flying in the morning of Thursday, October 1, so I can do it that afternoon if it is most convenient. I am so looking forward to it._

_Sincerely,_

_Mallory Pike_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I am actually taking a whole weekend off from dancing! I, Jessica Ramsey, am going to relax! I know I debated endlessly over this, it's not really my reunion, but when I heard the BSC was all getting together, I just had to go. A sleepover at Kristy's…just like old times! I might even splurge and have dessert! I know it will be healthy for Dawn and Stacey, so I won't feel too guilty.

_To: momofmany_

_From: kristythekrusher_

_Hey Mom,_

_Just a quick email to remind you that I'm having a sleepover on Saturday, October 3 for the Welcome Home Weekend._

_Love, Kristy_

"Kristy! Don't forget that Janie is in bed at 7:30! The rules are the same as when Emily was little! You wake her, you put her back to sleep!" my mom called to me as I went to answer the door. I rolled my eyes. "Mom," I said, "my niece is adorable, but not when she is cranky and sleep-deprived." The doorbell rang again, and I hurried to open it.

"Kristy! I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you last night, so I came early," Mary Anne Bruno said as she came inside with a gust of early autumn wind. I grinned as I threw my arms around my childhood best friend. "I don't mind at all! You can help me set up the snacks, like you used to!" I teased as I led the way into the kitchen. Mary Anne hasn't changed a bit since we graduated from high school. She's let her mousy brown hair grow into a chic shoulder-length layered bob, but she still dresses in a very conservative manner. She's the very essence of suburban, upper-middle-class.

As Mary Anne started to investigate the food, wondering what gross jokes I was going to make, the bell rang again. I sprinted into the foyer to discover Mary Anne's stepsister, Dawn Schafer standing on the porch. "Dawn!" I said brightly. Dawn stepped into the house, swathed in a beautiful woolen shawl over jeans, a bright Indian kurta and clogs. I eyed her wrap skeptically. She noticed my glance and said, "It's still in the 80's in Los Angeles. I am always freezing in Connecticut!" Laughing, I said, "Mary Anne is in the kitchen. Why don't you go inspect the snacks and make sure they are nutritionally sound?" With a Look, she swept her long, white-blonde hair over her shoulder and went into the kitchen. As she disappeared, the bell rang again.

To my surprise, two of my guests were there. Shannon Kilbourne-Phelps and Abby Stevenson both lived in my neighborhood when we were teenagers. They came inside laughing over one of Abby's infamous puns and set down their overnight bags. Lady, Mom and Watson's golden retriever, came bounding into the hall and tried to jump on Abby. "Lady, get down!" I scolded as Abby reached into her pocket for an inhaler. Shannon turned her clear blue eyes on Abby and asked, "Are you going to be okay?" "I'b okay, I chust got it out in case," Abby wheezed. She shook her curly brown hair out of her face and said, "Where's de food, Thobas? Dey served lousy stuff at de school…like old tibes, huh?" Shannon laughed as I waved them towards the kitchen. She had gone to Stoneybrook Day School; she hadn't experienced the horror of an SMS lunch. As I turned to close the door, I saw a cab pull into the driveway. When it reached the porch, the door opened and the most glamorous blonde I'd ever seen stepped out of it.

Stacey McGill, or Anastasia Westbrook as she was professionally known, came gracefully up the steps. Her impeccably tailored outfit screamed Fifth Avenue, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she threw her arms around me. "It's been such a long time!" she cried. As we stepped back, she surveyed my outfit. "Kristy," she said, exasperation creeping into her voice, "why do you insist on wearing jeans, a turtleneck, and sweatshirts all the time? Today was fine, I mean, how else could you have participated in the alumni flag football game, but for entertaining in the evening, you could wear a nice pair of slacks and a cashmere tunic. You'd still be casual." I looked down at my New England Patriots sweatshirt, and then back at Stacey. "You know," I said, "I think your sugar is down. You seem to be under the impression that I own fancy casual clothes." I smiled as she opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "I _do_ dress nicely for the office. Mom comes down every once in awhile to pick through my wardrobe and help me buy new stuff. So, I am not an embarrassment." She shook her head at me as I playfully punched her in the arm and pointed her towards the others.

I wasn't surprised that I got halfway upstairs to check on the supplies in the bathroom when I heard the chimes, nor was I surprised to see the next pair of former babysitters together. Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey were inseparable in adolescence, and were still close today. Mallory's riot of red curls was being blown in her face, so she no longer looked like a national best-selling children's author, but the 11-year-old I remembered best. Jessi, however, looked sleek with her hair in a simple dancer's bun, her cocoa skin set off beautifully by a ruby sweater. Her movements were graceful even as she bent to take off her boots, her years of dance training shining through. I hugged them both and they headed into the kitchen to greet the other girls.

I managed to make it upstairs to check all the toilet paper and towels when the bell rang for a final time. I knew it had to be Claudia Kishi, a tall, lithe woman with a well, _unique_ fashion sense. She's Japanese-American, so she's a real beauty. In honor of our 10th reunion, she was dressed in green and white, Stoneybrook School District's colors, with a large corsage made out of sparkly tens. Her hair was pulled back into 10 braids and tied with alternating green and white ribbons. I was used to her getups by now, but this one made me bat an eye. The shiny green harem pants and white-and-and green checked halter-top bared all of her midriff. It's early October! She _is_ a jewelry designer, so maybe her kitschy clothes help her in her field. I followed her into the kitchen and surveyed my old friends, laughing as if we were in eighth grade again. I pulled out my whistle (yes, the same one I used years ago in the BSC) and blew.

The eight women stopped gabbing and turned to me, not surprised I blew my whistle. "Okay, ladies, grab some food and let's head upstairs!" We clattered up the stairs to my old bedroom, and I felt great! It was just like old times!


	2. Kristy

Chapter One: Kristy 

As we ate, gabbed, and settled into comfortable positions on my old bedroom floor, I looked at the girls fondly. "So, ladies," I said leaning back against my bed, "it's reminiscing time!" Claudia finished drinking a can of orange soda, let out a loud burp and said, "Remember when we had to write those dumb essays one summer? About our most vivid memory? We just talked all night about them! I guess it really is like old times!" The girls all nodded in agreement. As we all started to explain the last ten years at once, I put my fingers in my mouth and blew (my whistle had mysteriously disappeared downstairs somewhere). As the eight women rolled their eyes at me, I cleared my throat. "I have an idea!" I said. "Big deal! When do you not?" Stacey teased. I smirked at her and continued, "I think we should go in officer order. You know, president, vice president, et cetera." Mary Anne immediately voiced her agreement and the others followed suit.

"Well, I guess that leaves me to begin," I said. "Okay, the last ten years of Kristin Amanda Thomas. Let's see. You all knew that I was going to Brown University. My grades were good, but since Watson's an alumnus, he put in a good word for me. After I graduated cum laude, I landed an internship with a firm in New York. Since I am just an Idea Machine, advertising was a natural choice. I manage a lot of important accounts and I have a lot of staff under my command, just like the good old days of the BSC. You know, meetings every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 5:30 to 6:00, one phone call, a host of great babysitters –"

"Kristy, we know all about how the BSC came to be and its history, must we rehash it?" Dawn interrupted me. I huffed, "Okay! Back to my life. Well, I had some good friends, went out on some dates. I started volunteering at the local YMCA, coaching softball and swimming. Even with my life as full as it was, something was missing. I wanted romance. My dates were so flat, though. There was never any chemistry. That all changed when I met…Alex…" I trailed off.

"Alex?" Claudia asked interestedly. "Is he cute? Does he have a hot car? What about money?" I nervously glanced at Mary Anne. She knew how serious I was about him, and I wasn't quite ready for Stacey and Claudia to overanalyze every little detail. I cleared my throat and just plunged in.

"One Saturday afternoon in early April, I had a softball game. I am currently coaching middle-school girls, and after losing an 11-inning game, I decided to take them out for ice cream. Alex Montgomery was the coach of the other team and was taking his girls out, too. We thought it would be good sportsmanship to each treat the other's team, so as we walked to the ice cream parlor, we got to talking. He's an investment banker, from a larger family too, with similar finances to Watson's. We had a blast, pigging out on Rum Raisin-"

"It's true love for sure!" Claudia interrupted, "If he likes that awful ice cream as much as you!" I glared at her and went back to my story. "The girls had all gotten picked up by their parents and I headed towards the subway when Alex called after me. I stopped to let him catch up, wondering if I had forgotten something. He looked at me, a slight blush on his cheeks and said, 'Kristy, I had a lot of fun this afternoon. I was uh, wondering if you want to maybe catch the Yankees home opener with me next month. My brother and I always go, but he has to go away on business, and I thought it would be fun for us to go.' I was a little surprised, but also secretly excited. I had been crushing on him all afternoon, so I immediately accepted. Now, you girls know me, the shy modest type, so this next part might surprise you-"

I was rudely interrupted this time by a snort from Abby. "You?" she cackled, "when have you ever been shy?" "The last time you weren't allergic to something," I retorted. "Anyway, if you'll let me get back to my story, I'll tell you what happened next!" She stuck her tongue out at me, but kept quiet. "I wasn't sure I wanted to wait a whole month before our date, so I took matters into my own hands. 'You know, Alex, I'm not busy tonight, I was just going to order a pizza and watch one of the pre-season games on ESPN. Wanna join me?' He looked pleasantly surprised and said, 'Sure, I just want to go home and shower. When and where can I meet you?' I gave him all the info and that, as they say, was the start of a beautiful friendship. We've been dating ever since.

We've gone to baseball and football games, we take walks in the park, go to museums, concerts. We've gone to business functions together. I've gone to Greenwich to meet his family; he's come here to Stoneybrook to meet Mom and Watson. Last August, we even went to Cabo San Lucas for a week! It was so romantic there." The girls all looked skeptical about me gushing over romantic vacations. I ignored their looks and dropped the bombshell I'd been dying to tell them since we met at the alumni bonfire last night. "And…here's the best news…last weekend, he invited me for dinner at Il Tinello. Even though he's wealthy, he is very down-to-earth, so I was surprised he mentioned such a fancy place. After we ate, he looked at me very seriously and said, 'Kristy, you are a wonderful woman. You're smart, beautiful, easy to be with. I've really enjoyed the last 5 months.' I started to panic, thinking this was a break-up speech. He cleared his throat and very seriously said, 'Having you as a girlfriend isn't enough. I want you to be my wife.' He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to me. 'Will you marry me?' he asked. I nearly dropped it - I was so shocked. I opened it and there was a beautiful diamond ring. I looked at him and choked out 'Yes!'"

I stopped to catch my breath and saw the girls looking at me in shock. "You're engaged!" Mary Anne squeaked. "Yep," I answered. I got up and rummaged in my suitcase. I pulled out the Tiffany box and showed off my engagement ring. Claudia gasped when she saw it. "A two-carat princess cut diamond? The man has good taste!" she said. Suddenly, all the girls bombarded me with questions about the ceremony and reception. "We haven't planned much," I interrupted, "but we want to set a date about a year from now. It's going to be a big wedding, since we both have big families, lots of friends, and a ton of business associates. Plus, it gives his family a moment to shine in their social circle. Now, I have some favors to ask. Mary Anne, will you be my matron of honor?" She beamed at me before her eyes welled up with tears. "Of course!" she said. "Claudia, Stacey, Dawn, Abby, Shannon, Mallory, and Jessi, will you be my bridesmaids?" The all answered affirmatively. "That's all my news…pester someone else now!" I dug into a piece of pizza when Mallory shouted, "Pizza toast to Kristy's engagement!" We all laughed, but joined in anyway.


	3. Claudia

Chaptur Too: Claudia 

I was rooting around in one of my overnight bags looking for the earrings I had made for everyone, when Abby said, "Okay, Claud, we had to listen to Kristy yammer on…it's your turn. Spill." I tossed my bag down and grabbed a double-fudge marshmallow brownie. With my mouth full, I began my tale of woe.

"Well, you all were amazed when I managed to graduate on time. I still can't spell and I am terrible at math, but I did take some art classes at different community centers. Mom got me a job at the library, but after I organized the books by color instead of those dumb numbers, I got fired. I was sorry that I got fired, but I couldn't stop the creative spirit. Well, after I lost my job I got really depressed, but I still had my room at my mom and dad's. I was doing a lot of sketching and painting, so when I went to pick up more supplies, I met the most gorgeous guy. Chip was a starving artist, too, only he really was starving. I knew right away that he was the only man for me. We ended up moving in together after only three weeks of dating. He had this dingy little studio apartment above the art supply store. He did the odd job here and there to keep bill collectors at bay. I managed to get a waitressing job at the Rosebud Café. I messed up a lot of orders, so they demoted me to dishwasher. I didn't care…I was able to keep making jewelry and sculptures."

I paused, not knowing if I could keep my composure for the next part of my story. "The next two years went by and Chip became moodier and moodier. His paintings weren't selling very well. The Littman Gallery downtown was having an amateur exhibit, so we both submitted pieces. My pottery was rejected and so were his watercolors. When I went down to pick up our stuff, the gallery owner admired my necklace. I had made it out of crystals and illusion wire, so it looked like my neck had sparkles growing on it. She asked where I got it and when I said I made it, she was really impressed. She offered me a space in the exhibit for it and I hurried home to gather up more pieces and to tell Chip."

"When I got home, Chip was asleep on the couch, empty beer bottles on the coffee table. He had started drinking a lot, quit doing odd jobs, and lying to me about the bills. Still, I loved him and knew how hard it was to make it in the art world. He had been talking about moving to New York, just to be in the thick of things, but if we were having trouble with the rent here in town, I knew it would be worse there. I quietly put away our exhibit pieces and sat down to sketch some ideas I had for watches. Chip finally rolled off the couch and went over to his easel. 'You know, Babe,' he said, 'I'm really going to make it. I know this showing down at the Littman will be my moment.' I hesitated, not sure how he'd take the news. 'Sweetie, your paintings and my pottery didn't make the exhibit. I have good news, though…Kassandra, the owner, loved my necklace so she invited me to show my jewelry.'"

"Chip exploded. He went completely insane. We had the worst fight I've ever been in. 'You did this on purpose, Claudia!'

'Chip, sweetheart, I didn't! I thought you'd be happy for me!'

'Happy? You think this makes me happy? My own girlfriend destroys my chance of the biggest art critics of ever seeing my work!'

'I didn't plan this! It just happened! If this is my big break, we can move to the city! You can devote all your time to painting, and we won't have to worry about the rent! We can have a great life!'

'Oh, I see. You did this so YOU can be the breadwinner! You think I can't take care of you? What? I'm not man enough for you Claudia? Big mistake, baby! I'll show you how manly I can be!'"

I stopped speaking abruptly. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I was transported back in time, remembering the nightmare that came next. Taking a deep breath, I glanced at Stacey. She was the only one who knew what had happened. She nodded encouragingly at me, so I continued.

"I was so upset with Chip's behavior that I was completely unprepared for what happened next. He backhanded me so hard I fell to the floor. Then, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me into the bedroom, threw me on the bed and ripped my clothes off. Then, he…he…he…." I trailed off. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Stacey put her arms around me and said, "It's okay, Claud, it's over now…he's not here, he can't hurt you anymore." We rocked back and forth while I struggled to control myself. I looked at my friends. Horror, shock, and sympathy were etched on their faces. Mary Anne was crying almost as much as I was. Finally, I managed to gasp, "I didn't make a sound the entire time he did it. He kept saying awful things like, 'How does it feel to be nailed by a real man?' and 'Oh, I know you like it, baby.' It seemed to go on forever. When he was done, he slapped me hard across the face and said 'Don't you ever forget, Claudia Kishi, how big and strong I am and I'll never be afraid to prove it to anyone.' He slammed out of the apartment. I don't know how long I lay there, unable to move.

When I was finally able to sit up, I called Stacey. She immediately drove up here to get me. She packed my clothes and my toothbrush and took me to the police station. I filed a report and then went to the hospital for an exam. They picked Chip up in a bar in Greenvale that night. He was booked and charged, and eventually, tried. The jury convicted him and he served five years. When he got out, he moved away. I have no idea where, but I know it's over and I'm fine. After the trial, I got a little apartment in New Jersey and a job working in an art gallery. Kassandra Littman had heard about my ordeal in the papers and offered me a private showing since I had missed the amateur exhibit. My boss came with some of his art world friends, and I was a hit. I've done some pieces for Tiffany, Cartier and some private boutiques, but when I was finally able to open my own place, I finally felt successful. Seeing my name over the door is a dream come true. So, that's it. I spent the last 7 years designing my jewelry. I've dated on and off, no one too serious. But, I'm happy."

I got up and opened my suitcase again. I took out 8 jewelry cases and gave them to each of my friends. As they opened them, I heard gasps of admiration. "Claud," Stacey said, "These are beautiful! The pink in this necklace is my favorite shade!" "I know," I said. "I made each necklace, bracelet, and earring set with each of you in mind. In fact, I will never make any of these designs again. They are part of the exclusive _Friendship_ collection. There are only nine styles in that line. You are holding eight of them. I'm wearing the ninth." My friends all looked at their jewelry, then the jumped up, thanking and hugging me. "Hey," I said. "Let's not let the past get us down! There's still plenty of junk food to eat!" Dawn laughed, "Same old Claud."


	4. Mary Anne

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. There are a few things that need fixed in the first 3 chapters. Anyone else notice my overuse of the phrase "old times"? Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Three: Mary Anne

I was trying to find more Kleenex as Claudia urged us not to feel sorry for her. Of course, as she described her ordeal, I cried like a baby. I managed to calm down and get something to eat. As we settled in to our different snacks, I realized that it was my turn to reminisce.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," I said. "You know most of it, it's pretty boring, but I'll tell it anyway. After high school, I attended New York University as an education major. I had intended to teach kindergarten, but my first semester, I took an elective called 'Sew What?' I loved it and I was glad to finally have an opportunity to really learn the different techniques. I changed my major to home economics education. I was so happy. College was a lot of fun, even though I didn't get to see you guys a lot. If Stacey hadn't been my roommate and dragged me to all those parties, I might not have made new friends, but I did. The one dark spot was Logan not being around. The University of Kentucky seemed like a million miles away.

We tried so hard to make the long-distance thing work. We'd email, use an instant messenger, even some phone calls between classes. Between our courses, my sewing club, his sports teams, and the general pressure started to get to us. We were still determined to keep our relationship alive. When I came home for Christmas my sophomore year, it seemed like Logan and I had never been apart. We had a lot of fun celebrating the holidays; I gave him the leather jacket he wanted and he surprised me with a sapphire bracelet. When we kissed at midnight on New Year's Eve, I never felt surer of our commitment to each other.

Then, about a week later, right before Logan left to go back for the spring semester, he called and asked me to meet him at the Rosebud Café. I happily agreed, thinking he wanted one more memory before heading back to school. When I arrived, he was already there, waiting for me in back booth. I noticed he hadn't ordered anything, which was unusual. He would still eat half of my dinner when we went out, so I was immediately wary. As I sat down, Logan looked up at me. Before I could say a word, he took a deep breath and blurted out 'MaryAnneIdontthinkitsagoodideaforustoseeeachotheranymore!'

I blinked for a moment and said, 'Could you repeat that, please? A little slower, perhaps?' He was silent for a second and said 'Mary Anne, I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore.' My heart turned to lead and sank into the pit of my stomach. 'Why?' I cried, my eyes instantly welled up and my voice breaking. He looked at me sadly and said, in that dreamy drawl that I loved even as he stomped on my feelings, 'Because it's really hard to be so far away. We've been together for almost seven years, and I really think we need to move on. I wish there was an easier way to do this, but I can't find one. I'm really sorry.' With that, he got up and walked out of the restaurant. I sat there, bawling into a napkin. Somehow, I managed to pull myself together enough to drive home.

I dragged myself up to my room, not caring that I was bumping into walls. I don't remember much about the next four days, except that I somehow got everything packed to go back to NYU. Stacey and I got back to the city and into the rhythm of school. Having a routine really helped me move on. I still cried every time I saw couples enjoying themselves. When Cam Geary came out with a new movie, I couldn't pass a poster without reaching for the Kleenex. One day, in late March, I hurried into a campus coffee shop, desperate to get out of the rain. I bumped into someone and as I started to apologize, I looked up. My knees turned to jelly and I thought my heart was going to leap out of my mouth. 'Logan?' I squeaked.

He laughed. 'I haven't been called that since his mom and dad moved to Connecticut, Mary Anne!' I started breathing again, having stopped when I thought I walked into Logan. 'Lewis!' I cried, 'what are you doing in New York City? I thought you went to UK too!' 'Well, I did, but I decided I needed more excitement. Besides, NYU has a much better pre-law program. I didn't know you went here! Logan only said you went to school in the city, but never said which one.' I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'I guess he didn't tell you we broke up?'

Lewis bit his lip, looking uncomfortable. 'I kinda knew that when he emailed me, telling me all about this blonde bimbo he was going out with. I think he started dating her just before Valentine's Day. I asked what happened between you two and he just mumbled something about needing space.' I stood there silently, letting the news sink in. As I fought to keep my composure, Lewis put his arm around me. 'What do you say we go out for dinner tonight? We can catch up on all the good stuff, you can tell me what Dawn's been up to since she's a terrible penpal, and then maybe we can catch a movie. Are you still a Cam Geary girl?' I shook my head. 'No, not anymore, but I'm sure we can find something we both want to see.'

From that rainy afternoon on, Lewis and I were inseparable. I spent countless hours obsessing over the reason I liked him. I was afraid it was because he was a different version of Logan. Stacey helped me realize that he wasn't Logan, that he was Lewis and that I liked him because he was a wonderful guy. Logan was good to me, but he always seemed to want to protect me. Lewis realized I was my own person, with inner strength and he encouraged that. After even more late-night soul-searching, I realized I didn't just like him. I loved him.

When summer break came, Lewis got a job in the city, working as a clerk in a law firm. It wasn't glamourous, but it would be good for his education and he was closer to me. He came up for the Fourth of July and after we had eaten more than our fair share of barbecued chicken, corn on the cob, and watermelon, we went to see the fireworks. As the first showers of color burst into the sky, Lewis pulled me close.'

'Mary Anne,' he drawled, 'I have something important to tell you.' My heart fluttered, wondering if this was the moment I had been waiting for. And it was. 'What is it, honey?' I asked, keeping my voice steady. 'Mary Anne,' he said, 'I love you. I was afraid to tell you, since I know how serious you were with Logan, but I had to tell you.' I threw my arms around him, my eyes brimming with tears of joy. 'Oh, Lewis! I love you, too!' We snuggled closer to each other and watched the most beautiful fireworks display ever."

I paused for a drink of my cola. The girls all looked at me, rapt with attention. I know they were surprised when I called to tell them Lewis and I were engaged, since they thought we were just good friends. I swallowed some more soda and cleared my throat. "You know the rest. We married on July 4th the year we graduated. I got a job teaching middle school home ec while Lewis went to law school by day and drove a cab by night. Finally, after he got his degree, he was accepted into Waters, Walters, and Whittaker, the big firm in Stamford. We moved up here and I started substituting at Stoneybrook Academy. When the sewing teacher at SHS retired, I applied and got it and I've been there ever since."

I jumped up and grabbed an album out of my tote bag. "I brought the latest pictures of Tara! Isn't she the cutest two-year old?" Dawn reached eagerly for the book, hungry for every snapshot of her niece. As everyone crowded around her, oohing and aahing, I helped myself to another slice of pizza. "Mary Anne!" Kristy cried, "That's like, your fifth piece!" I shrugged my shoulders, watching everyone's face as they reached the last page of the album. "That's odd," Jessi said. "Why do you have Tara's sonogram picture at the end of the album?" Dawn looked up at me with surprise. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, Mary Anne!" she squealed. "When are you due?"

"May second. I'm just about two months along," I answered. My friends kept passing around the picture, looking at it in awe. "Okay, okay," I said, cutting in to their chatter. "I'm not the only one with a story to tell. Ms. Treasurer, would you like to go next?" Stacey grinned at me. "I don't have much choice, do I?" she asked. "Nope," I replied.


	5. Stacey

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Between work and wedding stuff, it's been really hectic around here. All the usual stuff about not owning the BSC applies. Here ya go

Chapter 4: Stacey 

"Well, let's see, where shall I begin?" I asked my audience.

"We know you went to NYU, was Mary Anne's roommate, and graduated with a degree in fashion design," said Claudia. "Okay," I said. "I guess I'll start with my first job." Everyone looked mildly interested, even though Dawn kept sneaking glances at Mary Anne's photo album. "During my junior year, I started working at Bloomingdale's for extra money and experience. I had a great time, especially since I was assigned to the juniors department. I could help young girls with their fashion; it was a perfect mix!"

"After graduation, I stayed on at Bloomie's while I looked for a job. One morning in early November, as we were getting the Christmas displays ready to go, our floor manager came rushing into the stockroom. As we all looked up curiously, he made an exciting announcement. 'Adrian Santella is coming! He's coming in three days! Hurry up with the holiday displays! I want this store perfect!' We all stared at him in disbelief. Adrian Santella was coming to-"

"Who on earth is Adrian Santella?" Kristy cut in.

"Only the most fabulous designer since Dolce & Gabana!" I shot back. "Anyway, the store was in a frenzy of excitement. Since I had managed to work my way up to the manager of the juniors department, it fell on me to come up with a display for his 'Young & Younique' line. I spent the better part of the next forty-eight hours slaving over my project. I stayed up late and got up early, redoing parts of it over. I was determined to have the best display Adrian Santella had ever seen.

Finally, the morning of Adrian's visit arrived. Our store manager, Mr. Samarin, escorted him through the store. When he got to my department, he quietly looked around, stopping to examine my display. I held my breath, waiting for the verdict. He looked at our manager and said, 'Who is responsible for this display?' My heart sank. He hated the lights and the mannequins and everything. I could just tell. Mr. Samarin said, 'Stacey McGill, one of our fine young department managers. She does all the displays in the juniors department.' Adrian looked at me and said, 'Ms. McGill, this is one of the finest display I have ever seen for one of my lines. Tell me, do you have much experience in the fashion world?' I gulped, trying to compose myself, since my heart had decided to relocate in my throat. 'Yes, Mr. Santella,' I replied. 'I graduated in May from NYU.' He beamed at me and asked, 'Have you had any luck getting in one of the design houses?' 'No, sir, I've submit resumes, but I've only been out of school for a few months. I'm happy here at Bloomingdale's right now, but I'd love to have my own boutique someday.'

Mr. Samarin smiled at me and turned to Adrian. 'Mr. Santella, Stacey has a lot of great ideas and when she finally gets her big break, her name will be right up there with yours.' 'Well, if her displays are any indication, she has a fine career ahead of her. Ms. McGill, are you perhaps free for dinner this evening?' he asked me. I tried not to stammer as I replied, 'Yes, Mr. Santella, I am.' 'Excellent,' he said, 'and please, call me Adrian. Mr. Santella is my father. Let's meet at Tavern on the Green. I love the view of Central Park. Oh, and don't forget your portfolio. I'd love to see what you've done.' As I fought to keep myself from floating up to the ceiling, Adrian turned to Mr. Samarin. 'Chuck, I'm ready to see the rest of the store now, shall we?' He followed my boss to the escalator. 'Until seven, Ms. McGill!' he called back to me.

As the salesclerks scurried off to either spread the news or to wait on customers, I made my way into the bathroom. I was shaking so badly I could barely stand. Dinner with Adrian Santella! This could be my moment! I somehow managed to get through the rest of the day. My coworkers kept coming up to me all day, offering their congratulations. I hurried home at five on the dot, my mind already racing through my extensive wardrobe.

When I got in the door, I headed straight for the spare bedroom, which I refer to as my 'walk-in closet.' I admit, I didn't want my dad to help me pay for my apartment, but I enjoy having a spare room. I considered dozens of outfits before I settled on a black velvet dress, simple, silver jewelry, and some strappy heels. I wanted to look professional. With my outfit ready, I jumped in the tub to relax for a few minutes. After I got out, I did some understated make-up and styled my hair in a French twist.

When I arrived at the restaurant, the maitre 'd told me that Adrian was in the bar. I went in and found him enjoying a glass of white wine. 'Care for a drink, Stacey?' he asked. 'Um, no, I can't. I have diabetes,' I explained. 'Oh, well, some sparkling water then?' I accepted and we chatted companionably while we waited for a table. He asked about my disease and told me he donated regularly to the American Diabetes Association in honor of his mother. After we were shown to our table, the easy conversation continued right through dessert. Our waiter brought coffee and fruit, and then the talk turned to business.

As I nervously twisted my napkin in my lap, Adrian studied my portfolio. He didn't say anything, just made a few noises under his breath. When he was finished, he looked up at me and said, 'Stacey, I'm quite impressed. For such a young designer, you certainly have a lot of raw talent. You said today you were happy at Bloomie's, but would you consider joining my company? You'd work under the Adrian Santella label, but you'd certainly get credit for your work. My name is quite well known in the fashion world, you'd be well on your way to your own lines and your own company if you became on of my designers.'

I was utterly speechless. Me? Work for one of the most prominent fashionistas? As I groped in my memory to find the right words, I managed to find my tongue. 'Mr. Santella, Adrian, I would be honored to be part of your company. I've admired your work and I've always wanted to have a hand in setting the style for young women. I accept a thousand times over.' Adrian's face broke out into a grin. 'Well, I'm happy to help you establish your dream. Now, let's set up a time when I can show you around the offices.'

From then on, my career took off. Two years ago, I was able to launch my own boutique. _Fantasia by Anastasia _is one of the top-grossing lines for young women. My life isn't all work though. You all know about Cooper, of course. My handsome, successful neurosurgeon husband who I met at a diabetes awareness benefit. Can you believe we've been married for four years and the twins are a year old already?" I got up to share _my_ photo album.

As pictures of Lily and Mia began circulating, Mallory asked "Any plans for more babies?" I cleared my throat. "I don't know. With the girls being early from the complications, the doctors don't want me to try and carry my own again. They are concerned with me having diabetes for so long, but there are other options. Right now, I have another kind of 'baby' in the works." As they all looked up with interest, I announced my good news. "We just launched a non-profit organization to help couples who are unable to have their own children due to diabetes complications. Many insurance plans don't cover infertility treatments, so we try to help with financing treatments, procedures, and travel costs. For some couples, infertility treatments are impossible, to we help with the costs of trying to adopt. Cooper and I are so blessed to have had our own babies naturally, but we want to help other couples who aren't as lucky."

"Wow, Stace, that's a wonderful thing to do," Claudia said.

"Where can I make a donation?" Jessi said.

Mary Anne didn't say a word, but just hugged me, trying not to cry on my silk blouse. As they all chattered about the charity, I excused myself to check my insulin. I slipped into the bathroom, struggling not to cry. I couldn't tell them that the reason we started "A Chance for a Child" was because after I had my precious daughters, my doctors had to perform an emergency hysterectomy. Losing the battle for my composure, I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and cried.


	6. Dawn

A/N: Had to revise this chapter already! Just a few mistakes that proofreading would have caught! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy. This chapter feels different for me, weaker than the others, but Dawn is one of my least favorite characters. Hope you like it anyway!

Chapter Five: Dawn

As we waited for Stacey to come back from checking her insulin, I looked around at Kristy's bedroom walls. I took in the sports posters, framed team photos from high school, and a collage from our BSC days. I often wonder what has become of many of our charges. Some have graduated from high school, others have moved away. I don't have time for much reflection since Stacey comes back fairly quickly. It looks as though she's been crying, but as we make eye contact, she shakes her head slightly.

I jumped up to grab my new nightshirt out of my bag. I bought it in one of the shops while I was waiting on my flight. It was stereotypical, I know, but I couldn't resist the bright blue color or the orange and yellow "California Dreamin'" emblazoned on the front. I noticed the other girls were also putting on their pajamas. Well, if you can call Kristy's sweats pajamas.

"So Dawn," Mallory asked. "How are things in thenutrition world?"

"Great," I replied, popping my head through the opening of my nightie. "I am really enjoying the work. Ben sometimes worries that the emotional part of the job will take its toll, but so far, it hasn't bothered me. Our kids help keep me grounded."

"Wait a sec," Shannon cut in. "I don't get to see you guys often and I am a lousy correspondent. I knew you had one baby, but I heard you say kids. You have two now?"

"Three," I answered. "You know about Emma. We had her eleven months after our wedding, three months after we graduated from UCLA. We just couldn't wait to have her, I guess. Then two years later, we had Grant. Paige came 10 months later. With them so close together, it gets a little hectic in the Zaynes household. Wait – I gotta show my brag book, too." I yanked the large album out of my tote bag and started passing it around.

"Are you planning on any more kids?" Mallory asked me.

"I honestly don't know. I think Ben wants at least one more, maybe even two. It's something we've been discussing. So, maybe we will have another one," I said. "Job flexibility isn't a concern. I could work from home like Ben, but we'd still have to have a nanny. A lot of people think that since he's a novelist, he can stay home and watch them. He was to have time to write, though."

"Are you going to open your own practice?" Mary Anne asked.

"At the moment, no. I've built a rapport with the doctors, psychologists and nurses in the Body Image Center at the hospital. I love it, and working with the patients. Being such a vital part of their recovery from eating disorders sometimes overwhelms me, but I wouldn't want to change it." I answered.

"What exactly do you do? The last time I got to see you, you were finishing up your internship." Jessi asked.

"I'm a nutritionist with one of the larger hospitals in L.A. I work with the patients' physicians and psychologists as a team to help them get well. I teach healthy eating habits, formulate menus that help them recover physically and mentally. It's challenging work, but I'm making a difference. I really get to become part of my patients' lives. Let me tell you about one of my most heart breaking, yet most rewarding, cases."

"Pam - that's not her real name, you know, HIPPA laws - was fourteen when she was brought in to see me. Her mother had died a few years before and her father wasn't exactly sure how to raise a daughter. He left her mainly to herself, working long hours trying to get over his wife's death and wishing he could get closer to his daughter. He never saw her illness coming. Pam ended up falling victim to a few petty comments about her weight. It was typical locker-room ribbing, but she was pretty depressed between her mother's death and her father's work. She convinced herself that her mother had died and he father spent all his time at the office because she was fat. She started running, doing her mom's old aerobics videos, and not eating. Her father didn't notice because he was never home."

"Pam managed to keep up this routine for six months before she passed out in school one day. She was taken to the emergency room of my hospital and eventually came to the BIC. She kept regressing, going back to her relentless exercising. Her father would find my meal plans shredded in the food processor. When he asked her about it, she screamed, 'That evil woman's trying to make me fat!' After that, her dad would hide the plans from her. About eighteen months after she first came in, Pam began to show some progress. It's been a long battle, with a many regressions, but between her physician, her therapist, and me, she's recovering. Her father blamed himself for her illness, but he's been in therapy and he's getting better, too. He comes home from work by six every night and they eat together."

"Seeing her go to her junior prom looking healthy was wonderful. Her father cried tears of joy instead of grief. She still comes to see me every once in a while. She asks for new information on things and sometimes we'll make a light lunch in my office kitchen. She even tried to fix me up with her dad; she was very disappointed when I told her about Ben and the kids."

"So, that's my life. I work hard to save these sick young people, sometimes I'm not successful. I love coming home to my beautiful family, and when I do have some spare time, I volunteer with Greener America. There's an article on the organic greenhouse we helped build in this month's _Vegetarian Times_."

"That's our Dawn," Abby said. "Off on a crusade!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, but laughed with the rest of them.


	7. Mallory

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I wanted to update this before I left for vacation. It will probably be a few weeks before the next update, since the vacation isn't just vacation, I'm getting married this Saturday (8/19) and going to Virginia for a week. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! I hope you like Mallory's chapter. I always felt sorry for her, so I wanted to give her a pretty good future.

_Chapter Six:_ _Mallory_

As the laughter died down over Dawn's crusading tendencies, we started to debate who should go next. Before we could really get into it, I volunteered. I cleared my throat, excited to share my life experiences.

"I was so glad when high school ended. I know you girls loved to tease me about being the 'ugly duckling who had turned into a swan.' I still can't believe I was allowed to get contacts in eighth grade. I was even more surprised when my hair relaxed and my breasts decided to make an appearance when I was a sophomore. So, my college years were a lot more fun than middle or high school. That's why I headed to New England. I wanted to test the waters without my parents bothering me."

"After I graduated from college, I decided to stick around Boston. I loved my years at Emerson College and it seemed like a logical place to pursue my Master's. I was soon working in a bookstore specializing in rare books. The pay was pretty good; the commission was even better. So, there I was, writing plays and stories in my spare time, working at L. G. Zimmerman's during the day, and going to grad school at night."

"One beautiful October day, much like the one we experienced today, an incredibly handsome man came into the shop. I greeted him and offered my assistance. He was just browsing so I went back to my invoices. As I was trying to figure out who had ordered fifty copies of the _Kama Sutra_ in its original language, Mr. Gorgeous came up to the counter.

'Excuse me, miss,' he said politely, 'would you happen to know what type of book to buy a thirteen year old girl? I need a birthday gift for my niece, and she loves books. I just don't know what to get her.' I beamed at him, knowing this was right up my alley. 'Well, sir,' I said, 'we have a beautiful hard-backed special edition of _Black Beauty_. There are only five hundred in print. I love horses and this is one of my favorite books.'"

"'Fantastic! She loves horses, too. She's a big fan of _Misty of Chincoteague_. Did you ever read it?' he asked. We ended up talking about books for nearly half an hour when he looked at his watch. 'One o'clock!' he exclaimed. 'I should have been back in the office by now! Mallory, it was a pleasure to meet you. Are you free for dinner some evening? I'd love to continue this conversation over wine and candlelight.' I was really surprised that my answer didn't come out as a squeak. 'Actually, I happen to be free tomorrow. I have a class tonight and Thursday, so dinner will be a welcome interruption,' I said. 'Great,' he replied, 'I'll meet you at the White Dove at eight, then.' He picked up his package and went on his way, while my mind raced with excitement.'"

"Ooh, Mal, if you marry him, you'll be Mrs. Gorgeous!" Stacey teased.

"What's the White Dove?" Mary Anne asked. "Lewis and I were thinking of slipping up to Boston for a romantic weekend."

"The White Dove, Miss Tour Guide," I said snootily, "happens to be one of the most elegant, most upscale restaurants in Boston."

"That's Mrs. Tour Guide – I am a married woman!" Mary Anne shot back.

I laughed at that and plunged back into my story. "That dinner was just the beginning. Greg was the sweetest, most down-to-earth guy you'd ever want to meet. Even though he's a major player in the world of high finance and his family can trace their roots back to the _Mayflower_, he's just a regular guy. We dated for oh, six months or so and we got really serious. Marriage came up in conversation, but at age twenty-three, I wasn't ready. He was twenty-eight then, but he didn't press the issue. We did, however, move in together in his fancy, upper-class neighborhood-"

I stopped abruptly, seeing the looks on their faces. It was a range of shock and disbelief. Stacey and Claudia looked the least disapproving, and not surprisingly, Kristy and Mary Anne looked the most aghast. I forged ahead with my autobiography. "Not long after we moved in, I got a letter from one of the publisher's I had sent a few manuscripts to. I literally fainted when I realized I was holding my dream come true in my hand. Greg was really worried, but I came to quickly. We celebrated all evening." I hesitated, a little embarrassed about the next major life event, but I knew Jessi was on my side at least. "We celebrated a little too much because I started feeling sick soon after. I tried to convince myself it was the excitement of my imminent publishing success and getting ready to start my last year of the Master's program."

My friends were all getting suspicious looks on their faces, like they knew where my story was going. "Yeah, you girls guessed it. I wasn't stressed - I was pregnant. I was afraid to tell Greg, because I didn't want him to think I was trying to trap him. I did work up the nerve to tell him, but the real test would be telling my parents. We drove down to see them in late August, nervous but determined. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Mom and Dad liked Greg, and even though they made noises about not being married, the anticipation of their first grandchild outweighed the negatives."

"Parker Gregory Fitzgerald was born on May thirteenth. He of course, was the cutest baby ever born on the planet, and he is currently the cutest two-year old in existence. His father is over the moon with happiness, and so am I. I not only had a baby that May, but I got my Master's Degree as well. It was a tough struggle, but I wouldn't trade my son for anything. My parents are always sending him toys and coming to visit. I hate to tell them that Parker will be an only child for sometime, if not forever. I loved growing up with a bunch of brothers and sisters, but one is enough. I feel complete. Greg and I might never marry, but that's another bombshell I am waiting to drop on them. We don't really feel the need to change the status quo. In other life news, I've published several elementary level children's books, which I expect you all to buy."

The girls all laughed at that. "But I have really exciting publishing news. I just submitted the first of what I hope to be a series of books. It's for middle-school girls. I based it on our adventures from being part of the Baby-Sitter's Club. My publisher really liked the idea when I pitched it."

This time, the shocked faces around me quickly turned to excitement. As the converged on me in a group hug, all shouting various forms of congratulations, I couldn't keep myself from grinning like a fool.


	8. Jessi

A/N: I am so, so very sorry for the long wait! Between the wedding, adjusting to living with someone, and work, I kinda forgot about this! Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a lot longer than I expected.

Chapter Seven: Jessi

As we all settled down after hearing Mallory's big news, I went in to a series of stretches. Even though I wasn't able to dance today, I still make time to keep myself limber. As I stretched my leg towards the ceiling, Kristy said, "So, Jessi, how's the life of our prima ballerina?"

"Oh, it's not quite as exciting as my best friend's. I mean, I don't get to jet set with a gorgeous rich guy to my book signings," I joked. "By the way, Mal, I sent your latest accomplishment to my cousin Keisha. Her little boy was starting school and _Gabby the Grasshopper Goes to Kindergarten_ really helped him be positive about it."

Mallory blushed to the roots of her hair, looking rather tomato-like. We're used to her vegetable tendencies however, since she blushes easily. "Enough about me, Jessica Davis. Tell us about life with the Pittsburgh Ballet Theater!" she demanded. I paused in my stretching, wondering where to begin. As I found myself being transported back through time, I was looking at memories of the most painful, but most fulfilling, decision I had ever had to make.

"As you all know, I really don't belong at Stoneybrook High's reunion weekend. I came home because it was a great chance to see you all together, instead of trying to squeeze in a weekend home. I was really lucky that we're just about to begin a new show; otherwise I'd have been swamped with rehearsals," I said.

"Are you still involved with the Schenley High program?" Mary Anne asked interestedly. "Oh, yes, very much so, but I will get more in depth on that," I answered. "I owe the Schenley High School Ballet Program my career. I fell in love with the concept ever since Daddy went to that conference in Pittsburgh when I was 15 and we all got to go with him. Mama, Becca and I had a great time shopping, riding the inclines, and having "girl time" while Aunt Cecilia took Squirt to the children's museum, the Carnegie Science Center and things he'd be interested in. One morning, as we contemplated going to the Andy Warhol museum, I found an advertisement in our tour package. The Pittsburgh Ballet Theater was having a matinee production of _Jewels_. Mama and I didn't even have to discuss it. We called the box office and then made our way to the cultural district and the Bendedum Center."

"While we were waiting for the theater doors to open, we milled around the lobby. On the wall was a poster for the season's planned programs. I noticed that _Coppelia_ was going to be the signature performance for the Schenley High School Ballet Program. I was ecstatic. A high school with its own ballet department? Stoneybrook didn't have that!"

"Well, we do have great softball, volleyball and swim teams!" Kristy cut in, almost peevishly. "Yes, I know, you guys won the state title several times," I said soothingly, "but sports aren't my thing. Tu-tus and toe shoes are. But back to my story. I asked the usher where I could get information on the Schenley program. He didn't know, nor did he know who I could ask. I was disappointed until I sat down in my seat and opened the program. There, in the back, was a full-page ad! It had everything I needed, even a website."

"When we got back to the hotel, I begged Daddy to let me use his laptop. I typed in the address, and there it was. Everything I wanted to know about the program. The students attended school during the morning and ballet class in the afternoon. They got to work with actual dancers from the PBT and had opportunities to perform with them. After graduation, the school even helped the students find places with other companies and tours."

"I showed Mama and Daddy and wondered why there was nothing like that around Stoneybrook. Then I noticed the "Apply Now" link. 'Too bad we don't live in Pittsburgh,' I thought sadly. I began browsing the rest of the site and came upon student housing. Apparently, you didn't have to live there to go there. You could stay in the dorms, just like college! They even had a financial aid department. A plan was forming in my head."

"I don't know if it was my lucky day or not, but by the grace of God, the SHSBP was having an open house on our last night in town. I wanted to go so badly, knowing that this was where I wanted to be for my dance training. Mama knew something was up, since I had been devouring Pittsburgh knowledge ever since I found out about the program. When we went to the school, we took a tour and saw a performance by the students."

At the end of the evening, we were given information packets that included an application. Mama looked at it sadly and said, 'Jessica, you want to apply, don't you?' 'More than anything, Mama,' I answered earnestly. 'Well, baby, we support your dancing from here to the moon,' Daddy told me. 'So if you want to apply, it's your decision.' 'Really?!' I squealed. 'But how will we afford it? Even with financial aid, it's more than twice my current lessons,' I kept my voice steady, not trying to lose hope. 'We were going to tell all you kids together,' Daddy began, 'but I think now is the right time to tell you. I'm not just out here for a conference. It's a special training week for a new position at work. I'm going to be making a lot more money, so all you have to do is sign on the dotted line, and pirouette into Pittsburgh.'"

"I can't believe your parents agreed so easily!" Stacey exclaimed jealously. "Mine would have taken forever to debate." Dawn agreed, "Yeah, let me apply to a school seven hours away from home? As if." I laughed as I replied, "I was shocked, too, but after I had gone to bed that first night, my parents looked at the website and knew I'd want to apply. They gave it a lot of thought and decided with Daddy's raise, they wanted to give my talent every opportunity to shine."

"So, I applied to the school and was accepted. Leaving my parents, my family, our home, and all of you was the hardest thing I had to do. I wanted to be a professional dancer, and I had a much better chance if I moved. So, I packed my things and said good-bye to life in Connecticut. The first few weeks were fun, but lonely. I didn't know a soul, and I was too tired after classes to do anything. It was much more rigorous than Madame Noelle's classes."

"After awhile, I got used to it. I made new friends, even though I missed everyone from the BSC terribly. I graduated from Schenley and was accepted into the _corps de ballet_ of the Pittsburgh Ballet Theater. There I was, dancing in an actual ballet company. I didn't think life could get any better."

"Four years ago, after dress rehearsal for our Halloween production of _Dracula: The Ballet_, I bumped into one of the percussionists. 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry,' I began and then I looked up at him. He was the most perfect-looking man I had ever seen. His skin looked like melted chocolate, and I swear he stole his smile from a toothpaste commercial. 'I've never seen you in the orchestra, you must be a ballerina,' he said. 'Yes, I am,' I confirmed. 'I'm Jessi, I'm the newest principal dancer.' 'Wow, no wonder they've been working you so much. I'm Braxton Page. It's nice to meet one of the talented folks I've been playing for these last few days,' he said. 'Oh, are you new to the orchestra?' I asked. 'Yes, I play for the Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra and they lent me to the PBT for awhile,' he answered. Feeling bold, I asked him if he'd like to stop and get a burger at Fuel & Fuddle's. 'I didn't think ballerinas ate burgers,' he joked. 'Actually, we do, as a very rare treat for ourselves. Especially if we've been working extra hard for opening night. Trust me, I'll work off every French fry by noon tomorrow,' I said. 'Well then, shall we head out?' he asked."

"Ooh…Jessi has a boyfriend!" Claudia sang. "Did you guys ever make out in the orchestra pit?" Stacey wanted to know. "'_The Pecussionist and the Prima Ballerina!' _Maybe I'll switch to romance novels!" Mallory hooted. I could feel my face growing warm. "Ladies, let Jessi finish!" Mary Anne rescued me. You could still count on her sensitivity.

"Actually, no, I don't have a boyfriend. I have a husband," I paused, letting the news sink in. Shock registered on everyone's face except Mallory's. I felt extremely guilty as I saw her hurt expression. Before anyone could react though, I told them the reason they had been kept in the dark. "I know you guys must be hurt to not have gotten an invitation. We didn't actually have a wedding. We'd been engaged for a year, trying to save up money, but we weren't very successful. Finally, we just decided to elope. I called Mama and Daddy and he called his parents and even though they were disappointed, they understood our decision. So, last week, we went and got our license and made an appointment with a judge. We were married last Friday at the Allegheny County Courthouse, so now I am Mrs. Jessica Page."

I glanced at Mallory, who looked a whole lot happier than she had. "I feel bad that I didn't tell anyone beforehand, but we made our decision so quickly and since I was coming home a week later, I wanted to tell you in person," I continued. "Oh Jessi," Mal said. "This is so exciting! I know how much Braxton means to you and even though I couldn't be there, I am so happy for you!" She jumped up and threw her arms around me. Kristy dived into the pizza boxes and pulled out a cold, half-congealed slice. She thrust it into the air and said, "I'm not the only bride! Pizza toast to Jessi, too!" The girls all scrambled for their own slices and raised them in the air.


	9. Abby

Hello, faithful readers! I'm glad I was able to update a lot sooner on this chapter. I apologize for its weakness, but I stopped reading the series at book 100, so I didn't feel I could write her convincingly. I can tell you I've started working on Shannon's chapter and hers is going to be short as well. (Unless genius strikes.) So, without further ado: 

Chapter Eight: Abby 

As we all calmed down from the latest excitement, Shannon leaned toward me a whispered, "Looks like it's one of us now. Wanna go next?" "Sure," I whispered back. I was surprised that Shannon looked relieved. She was always so put together. Before I could concoct a wild scenario in my mind, Kristy threw a pillow at us. "Yo!" she cried. "Who's next?"

"I am," I quickly volunteered. I knew Kristy's aim and the pillow only missed us as a warning. I didn't want the real thing coming at me. "Abigail Stevenson, that's me," I began. "I know you teased me mercilessly for marrying a man with the same last name as me, but it was actually convenient. The last time I saw you guys was actually at the wedding, so I'd better get you caught up."

"Yeah, we want to know how that cutie you married is doing!" Stacey cut in. "Does he still serenade you with Elvis love songs?" Mallory teased. I blushed to the roots of my hair. "As a matter of fact, he does! I mean, we met in a karaoke bar on Elvis night! It was meant to be!" I exclaimed. "If a man loves Elvis as much as you, I would agree on fate," Kristy commented. We looked at her in surprise. "Kristy Thomas subscribing to such a romantic notion?" I scoffed. She looked slightly hurt at my jab. "Hey, I've changed since I fell in love with Alex. The sun really does shine brighter in a bluer sky when I'm with him."

Mary Anne started to get teary, so I figured I'd better dive back in before we got too sentimental. "Well, anyway, going to Northwestern was a great decision for me. Not only did I meet Mark, but I found my true calling. You know I went there on a soccer scholarship, but I was undecided in my major for the whole freshman year-" "I don't think _any_ school has a degree in Elvis-ology!" Kristy jumped in. We all laughed at that as I said wistfully, "Maybe some day!"

"Anyway, in the spring semester that first year, I took a class in psychology. I fell in love with it and decided to look into the different aspects of it. You wouldn't believe all the possibilities! I knew I had found my career when I explored sports psychology. I loved every second of my classes and graduated suma cum laude. I went on to get my Master's degree, stopping only to marry Mark Stevenson, journalism major extraordinaire." I stopped to privately reminisce about my wedding day.

"Oh, I know that look," Mary Anne said dreamily. "That's the look I get when I think back to the day I married Lewis." "I can't help it," I confessed. "The past six years have been such a blessing. The wedding itself was exactly as I wanted. Just Anna as my maid of honor and Mark's older brother as best man. With my dad gone, I didn't want all the hoopla of dealing with someone giving me away. I was surprised so many of you flew to Jamaica for the ceremony." Dawn winked at me. "What, miss the biggest day of your life _and _pass up the opportunity for an infamous BSC trip?" she joked. "You're right," I mused. "We have gone a lot of places, but I am getting off track now. Good thing I didn't become a railroad engineer," I cracked.

The girls groaned at my awful pun. "Where was I? Oh yes, I married Mark and got my Master's. We moved into a dinky little apartment in Chicago where Mark landed a great job as an assistant editor for _Urban_ magazine. It's Chicago's answer to the _New Yorker_ and a very prestigious job opportunity. I had done my internship with the Chicago Bears, and I landed a place on their sports medicine staff. I applied at Northwestern again, this time for my doctorate. It was hard work, but I'd spent the last nine years working for the moment I would become Dr. Abigail Stevenson."

"I've spent the last year teaching at Loyola University Chicago. I like it a lot, but I really want to open a private practice. With so many professional athletes in the city, I feel I can do more. Mark's been promoted to Editor-In-Chief and we just bought a house with a guest bungalow. I could turn that into my office, so I'd be just a few feet from my backdoor." I hestitated, so excited about my last piece of news. "Don't get all excited yet," I started, "but Mark and I decided to start a family." I raised my hand, seeing everyone open their mouths. "It's only been two months, and so far we haven't been lucky. I'm not worried though, we've still got time and we just started on our new project."

"That's wonderful!" Shannon said. The girls all started chattering at once; Mary Anne offering tips on morning sickness, Dawn promising to send me information on what foods to eat. I looked around the room at my genuinely happy friends and never felt more blessed.


	10. Shannon

Chapter Nine: Shannon 

"Well, Shannon, it looks like it's your turn!" Kristy said. I grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is." I rearranged my pillow and grabbed a handful of popcorn before I shared my story. "My parents were ecstatic when I graduated valedictorian. They nearly burst with pride when I got a full scholarship to MIT." "Not that you needed it," Claudia joked. "No," I agreed, "My parents could afford tuition many times over. They were just glad to have another reason to shine." I loved my parents, and they were good to my sisters and me, but I secretly felt we were often trophies on a shelf. "While many of my classmates began their college careers as 'undecided', I had no doubt what my major would be. Ever since I joined the astronomy club, I wanted to work in the final frontier. I majored in Aeronautics and Astronautics, and by taking summer classes, completed my bachelor's degree in only three years."

Claudia made a disgusted sound. "I can't believe anyone would willingly take summer classes except for Janine the Genius." I laughed and said, "Well, she willingly taught them. I had Dr. Kishi for several physics classes. I admit, it was a little odd at first." The others looked as if they were pondering the genius of Bradford Court as their professor. Claudia suddenly looked horrified. "I just had this flashback to when she used to tutor me. We'd both get so frustrated," she said.

I cleared my throat and went back to my tale. "Well, I liked her as a professor and she actually became a good friend as I worked through my master's and doctorate degrees. I moved to Washington, D.C., hoping to work at NASA, but in the meantime, started teaching a few classes at the Catholic University. D.C. is such a great place to live and there is so much to do!" Mary Anne interrupted me as she exclaimed, "Oh, I know! There's the National Zoo, the Smithsonian Castle, the Holocaust Museum…" she trailed off as she noticed Kristy and Stacey giving her Looks. "Sorry," she squeaked. We all laughed, remembering her love of guidebooks.

"Anyway, I was reading the newspaper when I came across a classified for a position at NASA. I quickly sent in my resume and paperwork and got an interview. It was grueling. There were background checks and security clearances. Several rounds of interviews. Finally, the news I had been dying for was revealed. I had landed the job! A week later I was in my new office and laboratory," I said proudly.

"So what do you actually do?" Dawn asked. "I wish I could tell you," I said. "But it's classified. All I can tell you is that I work for NASA. I can tell you about my personal life, though. Next weekend is my first wedding anniversary. Tucker and I wanted to on a cruise to celebrate, but neither of us could get the time off. Besides, his dad is having a swanky benefit that we must attend." Mallory groaned. "Greg's parents are always having these snooty parties that we get stuck going to. Of course, I have to deal with cold shoulders because we're not married and I don't come from money." I shook my head, "Well, I am very lucky that my in-laws are very down-to-earth, but as one of the senators from Virginia, image is everything. Tucker and I have to go and show our support. I try to stay away from the politics, but it happens. Sometimes we luck out and my dear husband gets called to the hospital. Babies don't wait to be born, so he must go."

"I think it would be very hard to be married to a doctor, especially an obstetrician," Jessi commented. Stacey replied before I could. "I thought I couldn't ever get used to it, but you do eventually. Generally, his surgeries are scheduled, so we don't have too many emergencies. Especially now that he's out of residency." I shrugged. "I work a lot of hours so I don't have to deal with him being gone much. If he takes a an evening or two off, I will be sure to get home, but if he knows someone is due soon, I'll usually work a little later. What I like most is that when it's our turn to have kids, he'll know exactly what is going on and can help keep me calm. When Tiffany had her baby a few months ago, I was a nervous wreck, but she wanted Mom and me in the delivery room. Her husband wasn't much help, either."

"How is Tiffany?" Mary Anne asked. "Oh, she's great," I replied. "Little Liam is three months old, born just a month before Jake and Tiff's first anniversary. She's back at work at the Atlanta Botanical Gardens and loves it. Maria is married, too. She's in Seattle, married to a linebacker for the Seahawks. I think she loves the stay-at-home wife thing, but I'd get too bored. And of course, Mom and Dad still live across the street." "Yeah, I saw them Thursday night when I came up from New York," Kristy said. "They invited us out for coffee, but I was too exhausted from working then driving up. Mom and Watson had a good time, though." I nodded as I yawned and stretched. Our parents had been friends for a long time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the clock. "Three fifteen!" I exclaimed. The girls all looked startled. "We'd better get some sleep if we want to make it to the Good-bye Brunch," Mallory said. "Set the alarm, I'll need plenty of time to get ready!" Claudia announced. Stacey voiced her agreement.

As we settled down into our sleeping bags and pillows, we began chitchatting over the news we'd shared. I missed being part of a group like this. I had friends, of course, but none with any shared history. No memories of sleepovers, pizza parties, and first dates. Even though I had a wonderful life that I wouldn't change, I resisted sleep, just to hear the quiet murmuring of my friends. I held onto that moment of nostalgia as long as I could. Finally, my eyes grew heavy and as I drifted off, I let go of childhood once more.


	11. Epilogue

Sorry so much time has passed! I seriously forgot that I didn't finish this! I guess Shannon's ending could have worked as a story ending, but where would we be without the follow-up letters? Please forgive the delay! And now, without further ado, the conclusion of Welcome Home, BSC!

Epilogue

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._ I struggled to open my eyes. What was a garbage truck doing in my old bedroom? I suddenly realized it was the alarm clock and sprang out of bed. "Kristy!" Mary Anne exclaimed. "You nearly stepped on me!" "Sorry, but it's 7:15! We have less than two hours to get to the closing breakfast!" I cried.

Around me, the other former baby-sitters began to stir. Luckily, my mom married a millionaire with a mansion, so the eight of us managed to shower and dress without too much squabbling over space. At 8:30, we were gathered in the hall, luggage at our feet, preparing to go our separate ways. My friends and I only had a few short moments to say good-bye before joining the throng of former classmates.

Arms were flying everywhere as we all squeezed in last minute hugs. As taxis began pulling into the driveway, Watson helped Mary Anne and me load up our cars. Shannon called one last farewell as she walked across the street to her parents' house. We piled into our respective vehicles and headed towards SMS. As I watched the line of cars leave the driveway, I couldn't hold back the tear that slowly slid down my cheek.

_Dear Mrs. Brewer,_

_Thanks so much for letting us converge on your house for old times' sake. Though we didn't have to raid the refrigerator or be tormented by Sam, it was just like being a teenager again. Please stop by the boutique next time you're in the city! _

_Love,_

_Stacey_

BalletBabe: Hey Mal! I'm back in the 'burgh! I don't have much time to chat…I have to be up early early to practice.

HorseWriter789: Glad to hear it Jess! I've gotta run myself…Parker's being fussy about going to sleep. I guess he missed Mommy!

BalletBabe: Okay then! See you soon! You promised!

HorseWriter789: Of course! We'll be there the day after Thanksgiving to see the opeing performance of _The Nutcracker_!

_Yo sis! You missed a great sleepover! I know you weren't in the BSC, but still, everyone likes you! And don't give me that crap about_ _needing to practice. Jessi Ramsey, prima ballerina, took a whole weekend off! Just kidding! I just miss you! Come visit me in the Windy City…it will blow you away!!!!! – Abby_

To: artgoddess, fashiondiva

From: kristythekrusher

Re: I need a big favor!

Hey Claud and Stace!

I was wondering if the two of you could help me out. Since I am planning this fancy-schmancy wedding for next fall, I'm going to need bridesmaids. Everyone agreed, so now I have to make them look nice. Since fashion is totally not my thing, Stacey, would you do design the dresses? Claudia, would you make their jewelry? Also, Alex wants to commission you to do our wedding bands. Let me know what you think!

Love,

Kristy

_Deere Shannun,_

_I just wonted to say hi and I was glad too see you. I am going to be in Washengtun to see a speshul eksibit on jewels at the Smithsoaniun. Let's have dinner!_

_Claudia Lynn Kishi_

Dear Dawn,

Thanks so much for the recipes you sent! Tucker and I have been relying on take-out and sandwiches way too much! Everything looks so good, but I'm surprised you didn't send all vegetarian things! Thanks again!

Your friend,

Shannon

_To my favorite stepsister,_

_You need to come home from California more often! I had such a great time and I miss you. Tara misses you too! She kept asking for "Ah Dun" for days after you left. Besides, you're going to miss out on seeing your nephews…yes, that's plural. I'm having twins!!_

_Love, _

_Mary Anne_

Dear Kristy,

I think it's time for another BSC trip! We just found out that one of Ben's great-uncles passed away while I was in Connecticut and guess what? He left Ben a vineyard in Napa! It has a huge mansion on the property and it's over a hundred years old! Think we need another mystery notebook? Miss you!

Dawn


End file.
